


One Piece PETs: Goofball

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [84]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Goofball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy being...Luffy. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Goofball

**One Piece PETs: Goofball**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Nami was reading the newspaper, with Luffy sitting next to her. The Monkey Man sighed as he fidgeted. Why? Because he was bored as hell. Nami continued reading the newspaper, ignoring her boyfriend's childish behavior. In his boredom, he gently fiddled with Nami's hair.

 

"...Luffy, what are you doing, honey?" Nami asked.

 

"Playing with your hair," Luffy answered. "I'm bored."

 

Nami sighed.

 

"As long as you don't tie it up in a knot or anything, carry on." she said.

 

Luffy did everything but tie Nami's hair into a knot.

 

"Psst...hey, Nami! Look at me!"

 

Nami glanced at Luffy...who is using her hair as a mustache.

 

"Look at me!" Luffy spoke up. "I'm Gold Roger!"

 

"Yeah. Cute." she replied, uninterested.

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy giggled.

 

Nami looked back at Luffy...and she cracked a slight smile.

 

_'What a goofball,'_ she thought. _'but, he's my goofball.'_

 

Then, Luffy took Nami's tail and wrapped it around his neck like it was a feather boa.

 

"Hey, Nami, look!" Luffy spoke. "I'm a movie star!"

 

That did it. Nami completely burst into laughter after that.

 

"AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" she laughed. "OH, GOD...! I CA--I CAN'T BREATHE...! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

 

"Shishishishishi!!!" Luffy laughed.

 

Next, he hugged Nami and gave her a kiss. Nami returned the gesture. Eventually, they broke away.

 

"...Luffy, you are such a big goofball," Nami told him, petting Luffy's head.

 

"But I'm your goofball, right?" Luffy asked.

 

Nami smiled.

 

"...Yeah...you'll always be my goofball."

 

"Yay!" the Monkey Man cheered, while Nami laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. ^^


End file.
